


Lynner Lynner, She Eats Chicken Legs for Dinner

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominatrix, Drowning, Exhibtionist, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Legs, Lynncoln, Short Shorts, Teasing, Thighs, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Lynn's volleyball uniform spells disaster for Lincoln.





	1. Dinner and A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Image edit by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn takes advantage of her new power over Lincoln.

As the only boy in the family, Lincoln Loud often felt a disconnect from the varied interests of his sisters. He always felt a strong connection with Lynn Loud, however. Lincoln admired the tomboyish girl’s athletic nature; she was stronger than any other girl he knew. Growing up around such a girl, he learned to appreciate powerful women. It’s mainly why Lincoln liked Ronnie Anne’s dominant attitude so much. Yet the lone son never thought he’d see the day that he thought of one of his own sisters in such a way.

Lynn was infamous for attacking Lincoln unprovoked. For years, he was prone to unannounced tackles, wedgies, and chokeholds. Though Lincoln knew it was all in good sport and never got too upset at his sister, he never particularly enjoyed such attacks either. That was, until one innocuous day.

As usual, Lincoln was quietly reading comic books in his room wearing only his briefs. Suddenly, Lynn burst open the door. Lincoln’s mouth dropped. Forgoing her typical red and white soccer apparel, Lynn wore an entirely new outfit: she donned a black tank top with the number 1 in white, tight black spandex shorts, and black sneakers with white accents. Before he could react, Lincoln found himself trapped between his sister’s thighs.

Ordinarily, Lincoln got a heaping mouthful of Lynn’s soccer shorts. However, the girl’s new outfit meant pale, toned thigh muscles enveloping the boy’s eyes, nose, and mouth. He not only enjoyed the sensation, he loved it.

“Say uncle!” shouted Lynn. To her dismay, Lincoln did not reply, only mumble beneath her. Soon enough, Lynn had mercy on her brother and let him go.

“What’s the matter, bro?” she asked. “It’s no fun if you don’t accept defeat!”

“L-Lynn!…” stuttered Lincoln. “What are you wearing?!”

“Oh this?” she replied. “I joined the volleyball team, this is our outfit. Pretty cool, huh? I love the black, and check it out, I even got to keep my number!”

“You’re… Ok with this outfit?”

“Uh, duh. While we’re on fashion, can’t you put on some pants when reading your nerdy comics?” gestured Lynn.

“Excuse me? You’re one to talk! Those shorts are the same length as my underwear!” Lincoln pointed to his underwear, but quickly realized he had a massive boner forming and covered his crotch with both hands. Lynn smiled.

“Uh, yeah, but I’m a girl who keeps in shape and you’re a boy with chicken legs. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for dinner. But first…” Lynn punched just below Lincoln’s hands, directly hitting his balls.

“A reminder of who’s in charge” she said. “See you at the dinner table, dork.” As his sister walked away, Lincoln watched her butt sway from side to side. He enjoyed the pain and wanted to thank her.

Walking up to the dinner table, Lincoln was stunned that Lynn hadn’t changed. It seemed her volleyball outfit would become her usual outfit. This didn’t seem to be a problem for anybody except Lincoln. Her spandex shorts riding up and covered by her tank top, it didn’t seem as though she was wearing anything below the waist.

As Lincoln sat down next to her, Lynn cheekily remarked, “Nice of you to finally put on some pants.” Lincoln blushed at her cocky knowledge of what was going on. It didn’t seem fair, the boy thought; he should get to wear his underwear at the dinner table too.

While dinner progressed, Lincoln was happy to see that Lynn’s monstrous appetite hadn’t changed. Quickly devouring a large plate of chicken legs, pieces of meat fell onto her thighs. Lincoln watched as she scooped the pieces up and put them back in her mouth, winking at Lincoln as she did so.

Lincoln continued to admire the way in which Lynn rested an elbow on the table and hand on her chin, her exposed upper arm and shoulder nearly touching him. Lynn didn’t care for proper dining etiquette; she was a rowdy girl who dismantled Lincoln’s pre-conceived notions of femininity.

“Oh, hey Lincoln, I’ve got my first volleyball game Friday. Think you can make it?” asked Lynn as she batted her eyelashes.

Lincoln wasn’t sure what to think but wanted to support his sister all the same. “Sure, I can go” he replied hesitantly.

“Awesome!” exclaimed Lynn with a knowing smirk.


	2. Blue Volleyballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln can’t control his urges.

On Friday, Lincoln showed up to Lynn’s game as promised. Lynn gave her brother a thumbs up before turning towards the net, her backside directly facing Lincoln in the front row. Lincoln began to blush as he realized what she was up to.

Lincoln helplessly watched as Lynn’s figure mesmerized him. It was like he was studying Aphrodite incarnate. Every little detail stood out to him as the pinnacle of womanly power. The way Lynn’s arms bent as she wiped sweat from her face, her hairless armpits on display for a brief moment. The manner in which her tightly-defined ass swayed as she seemed to glide on the court. The beauty of how he could see the thinness of her lower legs meld into the thickness of her thighs.

With no way out, Lincoln was forced to watch Lynn the entire time as his manhood begged for attention. Looking around him, Lincoln noticed his fellow male classmates eyeing his sister as well.

After struggling with his predicament for what seemed like an eternity, the game finally ended. The girls hit the showers, and Lincoln stuck around to wait for his sister as they were going to walk home together. Lincoln became curious as each of Lynn’s teammates slowly left the school, until finally nobody was left at all.

Wondering what was taking his sister so long, Lincoln nervously paced back in forth in front of the girls’ locker room entrance and considered if he should go inside. After waiting for a decent amount of time, Lincoln decided to go see what was taking her so long.

Lincoln shouted for Lynn but received no response. He slowly crept forward, indulgently taking in the sight of an otherwise prohibited area. They looked cleaner than the boys’ locker room, he thought. Lincoln noticed one locker door ajar with a volleyball outfit loosely hanging. He checked and noticed that the number did not match his sister.

A strange urge overwhelming him, the boy looked around the room before sniffing the outfit profusely. He basked in the post-game stench they withheld and rubbed spots stained by sweat against his cheek. Picking up the spandex shorts, Lincoln looked around the room once more. He stripped down to his underwear before licking and planting the inside of the shorts on his face, a spot which would have been in direct contact with the girl’s vagina the entire game.

“‘Sup pervert?” Startled, Lincoln screamed and threw the shorts in the air. They foolishly landed on his head, and he turned to see Lynn laughing at him. “What are you even doing?” she chided.

“Uh, um, nothing?” said Lincoln without confidence. “Look are you ready to go?”

“You certainly don’t look ready. I gotta hit the showers first anyway” said Lynn. Walking to a shower stall, Lincoln watched as she turned on the water and began to shower.

“Are you kidding me, you haven’t even showered yet?! Then why have I been-… Um, aren’t you gonna take your clothes off?” asked Lincoln.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” chided Lynn.

Lincoln blushed. “No, I mean, it’s just that, you’re taking a shower, and uh, you know…”

“Why bother? You said so yourself, I’m practically naked already” replied Lynn with a smile.

Lincoln sighed. “Look, Lynn, I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Oh? And just what am I trying to do?”

“You’re teasing me beyond belief, and I can’t handle it anymore!”

“So what are you gonna do about it, chicken legs?” scoffed Lynn.

“Stop calling me that! I do not have chicken legs!” clamored Lincoln.

Lynn goofily imitated a chicken, laughing at Lincoln. “Those twigs can barely support your body!” she cried.

“Oh yeah? I bet I could take you on, little miss ‘Oh, aren’t I so cute playing sports? Look at me, I’m so much stronger than all the other little girlies on my team!’” mocked Lincoln.

Lynn confusedly tilted her head. “Uh, bro, I thought you liked tough girls? Isn’t that what drew you to Ronnie Anne?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do like tough girls” replied Lincoln. “But tough in the sense that they’re trying to be something they’re not.”

Lynn’s smile faded as she turned towards Lincoln. “You’re really that dumb, bro? Need I remind you of all the times I wiped the floor with your scrawny little butt?”

“Obviously I let you win!” retorted Lincoln as he crossed his arms. “You did what girls do best: you used your body to seduce me. While you thought you were overpowering me, I was really enjoying a nice nip slip or getting a good look up your shorts. Face it, you wouldn’t last ten seconds in a real fight. Boys rule, girls drool!”

Lynn clenched her fists. “You saying you wanna go? Because it sounds to me like you need to be put in your place.”

Lincoln hesitated for a moment before regaining his confidence. “Yeah, ok, let’s go! Maybe after this, you’ll quit acting like you’re the tough one in the house.”


	3. Drowning In Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for.

Still wearing only his underwear, Lincoln stretched and placed his hands on his hips. “Is that supposed to intimidate me?” mocked Lynn as she pointed to her brother’s crotch. Looking down at himself, Lincoln noticed his member poking out from up top.

Lifting his briefs up, he managed to cover it up and saw his sister laughing at him. Furious, Lincoln charged at the girl standing in the running shower. Lincoln readied his fist for combat but was taken off-guard as Lynn kicked him in the balls. Collapsing onto the shower floor, Lynn placed a foot on one of his nipples.

“You’re nothing compared to me” she declared. With the shower water continuing to run, Lynn sat on the floor. She placed her chest over Lincoln’s face, her petite breasts defined by her shirt’s sogginess. Wrapping her arms around his head, Lincoln could smell her armpits and feel her upper arm strength.

“Boys rule, girls drool, huh? Then how come all you boys are so freaking weak?” asked Lynn. Lincoln could only grovel beneath her, tickling her nipples.

“Even with these tiny tits of mine, you’re hopeless!” said Lynn.

“You can’t do this to me!” muttered Lincoln.

“Oh, but I can! Thanks to my roommate Lucy, I’ve got lots of ties to people in the ‘cleanup business’. Nobody will ever know what happened to you, and no one will ever suspect me.”

“Get off of me you stupid girl!” mumbled Lincoln.

“Women are capable of so much more than you think, Lincoln. Should’ve opened your eyes once in a while around the house. We’re smarter, funnier, and stronger than you realize.”

“Lynn, please, I wasn’t going to kill you!” pleaded the struggling boy.

Lynn smiled. “I know you weren’t, you couldn’t if you tried. You’re too pathetic.”

Lifting her chest off of Lincoln’s face, the boy got a few precious breaths of air. He never thought he’d be so thankful to get away from boobs.

“Thank you, Lynn! Thank you!” panted the weary boy.

“You really think I’m gonna let you go?” questioned Lynn. “No way. I saw how you buried your face in those shorts like the poor, sex-driven boy you are. If you like pussy so much, then fine, try mine.”

“No, wait, please! Don’t-“ Lincoln was cut short as Lynn planted her soggy shorts on his face, waterboarding him in an oddly sexual way. Lincoln struggled to push his sister off of him but lacked the arm muscles to do so.

“What’s wrong, isn’t it every boy’s dream to be drowning in pussy?” mocked Lynn. Lincoln couldn’t help but realize that she was right, he was drowning in pussy. He only wished it wasn’t so literal.

Realizing all hope was lost, Lincoln vainly clawed at his sister’s tank top and spandex shorts in the hopes of feeling her breasts or vagina before he died. Lynn pushed his hands away. “The female body is a gift you don’t deserve” she proclaimed.

As Lynn tightened her pale, wet thighs around Lincoln’s head, the boy could feel his life force slipping. That which he most desired would be his downfall.

Bending down to Lincoln, Lynn whispered, “I just want the last thing you know to be that you were killed by a girl’s pussy.”

Lincoln struggled as best he could, desperate not to go out in such an emasculating manner. As he felt the overwhelming force of his sister’s body and relentless water cascading the spandex shorts enveloping his face, Lincoln knew he had lost. In a few moments, it was over.

Standing up, Lynn let the water continue to run as she admired her defeated opponent. His member shrunk as remnants of his white liquid joy were washed away by the water. Lynn could feel that she herself must have came while Lincoln’s face was right on her.

Lynn bent down to kiss her brother’s mouth, then strangely pulled down his drenched briefs before kissing his now-useless manhood.

“You were right, I did use my body to win you over. I’m afraid boys are no match for the female form” she stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
